


The Road To Ruin and the Struggle Back

by rosied



Category: A Little Princess - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4706597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosied/pseuds/rosied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There were reasons Maria and Amelia Minchin ended up opening the Select Seminary For Young Ladies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way Things Were

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katherine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minchin sisters' family is very comfortably situated, and life is going very well for them.

Early one spring morning in 1869, Miss Amelia Minchin, aged 19, came running excitedly into the breakfast room where her parents, her elder sister Maria, aged 21, and her younger brother Edward, 9, were already sitting round the table eating.

Mr Minchin looked up at her entrance, annoyed. “You are late, Amelia,” he stated. “You have been told before about being late for meals. If it happens again, you will go without.”

“And how many times have I told you not to run? A lady does not run,” added Mrs Minchin.

Amelia's face fell. “I'm sorry,' she said softly, and almost crept to her seat next to Maria.

Mr and Mrs Minchin turned their attention back to Edward, who was prattling on as he had been for nearly a month about his plans for his tenth birthday the following week, and how much he was looking forward to starting school. His parents listened raptly, with fond smiles.

Maria gave Amelia a sympathetic smile and poured a cup of tea for her. “Come and take a walk with me after breakfast, sister, before my fiance calls. I believe you have something to tell me.”

Amelia's face brightened again. “Oh yes - I have! I did exactly what you told me to do, and now I will need a lot of advice from you.”

“And I will be happy to give it, as I always am!”

The two sisters talked quietly about matters of no import for the rest of the meal, not wishing to attract their parents' attention, though with Edward present there was little danger of that happening. They doted very much on Edward, the heir that his father had always wished for. They had never been particularly affectionate towards their daughters, even before Edward had arrived, but since his birth, they hardly noticed Maria or Amelia except to chide them for some misdeed. As a result Maria, who had a very determined disposition and fixed opinions on every aspect of life, had taken on the role of benign despot to her younger sister. Fortunately Amelia was of a very easy-going disposition, and as a general rule was happy to go along with Maria's dictates.

After breakfast, Maria and Amelia walked arm-in-arm in the garden.

 “So, Amelia, I assume your news is about John?”

Amelia nodded, her eyes sparkling.

“Come on, then, don't keep me in suspense! Are you engaged?”

“Yes - I'm so happy, I can hardly believe it!”

“I can, completely. You followed my instructions, so it couldn't possibly have turned out differently.”

“Yes..... but he laughed at me a bit, and said he had intended to propose all along.” (Amelia thought it better not to mention that after he had finished laughing, John had told her that he detected the influence of her sister Maria in her behavior.)

“Well, of course he would say that – he is a man after all. But you should pretend to believe him; it is better to avoid being disagreeable before marriage.”

“I should hope I won't be disagreeable after marriage, Maria!”

'I dare say you won't be; you are by far the most agreeable person I know. But now, we need to talk about your marriage – you need to wait at least six months after my wedding to get married, but after that I give you leave to marry whenever you please. Once you have decided on a date, you must make sure John thinks it his idea – I will tell you how to accomplish that at a later date...”

The conversation continued in this way, with Maria giving many kind instructions, and Amelia agreeing to them all, until Maria felt the need to go and change into an outfit more suitable for her fiance's call. Amelia accompanied her to her room and sat on the bed while Maria fussed over her wardrobe, trying to find an outfit that she considered suitable for walking out with her fiance but which he hadn't seen previously.

“Maria, do you love George?” inquired Amelia suddenly.

“Love him?” Maria replied. “I like him, and he will make a very suitable husband. He has the means to support the lifestyle I enjoy here. He is very respectable, and he has ambitions that I whole-heartedly approve such as becoming a Member Of Parliament. Most importantly, I am able to influence him in such a way as to be able to further both his ambitions and my own. But love him? No, I have no need for that. Why do you ask?”

“I was thinking that you never really seem to enjoy his company, and wondered why. I couldn't imagine marrying John if I didn't love him.”

“We are quite different people, Amelia, and wish for different qualities in our husbands. But a certain amount of respectability and sufficient wealth is essential even in a love match. Fortunately John, though he holds one or two unconventional opinions which concerned me at first, is quite suitable, which is as well, because otherwise I should have forbidden your forming an attachment to him.”

“Would you have, really?”

 “I most certainly would have done!”

“Then I am glad you found him suitable.”

“As am I,” agreed Maria, “and I am very happy for you.” She gave Amelia a rare embrace. “Now, I believe I hear the sound of Bates coming upstairs to tell me George is here, so I must leave you now. But I will claim I have a headache and come back early, then I will tell Father of your engagement in such a way as to ensure he will give his consent when John comes to request it.”

“Thank you Maria! I don't know what I'd do without you!”

“Neither do I,” said Maria, exiting the room.

 


	2. Disaster Strikes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's amazing how quickly and unexpectedly things can change.

Life went on much as it had for a few months. Edward went off to boarding school, and was much missed and talked about by his parents, and his short and infrequent letters home were discussed by them at length. Maria was kept busy with her arrangements for her wedding, which was fast approaching, and even with assigning the majority of the preparation to Amelia, felt that there was too little time to accomplish all that she wished to make the event one to be talked about by her friends and acquaintances for a long time. Amelia carried out Maria's commands cheerfully, looking forward to her own wedding, which she and John had set six months to the day after Maria's nuptials.

Then one morning when the family were at breakfast, an express arrived from the Headmaster of Edward's school. Bates brought it directly to Mr Minchin, who opened it hastily and read it. The next moment his face went pale. The letter dropped from his nerveless hands, and he sat as if transfixed, an expression of horror on his face. Mrs Minchin seized the letter, read it in turn, and collapsed in hysterics.

“Amelia! Fetch the smelling salts at once!' cried Maria, moving to her mother's side to try and calm her enough to find out what had happened.

Amelia obeyed, running out of the room to go to her mother's dressing room.

By the time she came back, Maria had read the letter herself. “Oh, Amelia! Edward is dead! He fell from an upstairs window during some horseplay – the Headmaster writes to send his condolences and ask Father whether he wishes Edward's body to be sent home or whether he should be buried at the school!”

At this, their father rose suddenly from this seat and stumbled out of the room. He went into his study, closing and locking the door. For a moment, the only sound that could be heard was their mother's hysterical sobbing. The next moment they heard the sound of a gunshot from the study.

Everyone ran into the hall, and Maria hammered on the study door, shouting “Father! Father!” There was no reply. She turned to the butler. “Bates! Is there a spare key?”

The butler nodded, dumbstruck.

“Then get it at once!”

The butler hastened off to fetch it. When he brought it back, he opened the door, peered in for a moment, then shut it again hastily. Maria tried to get to the door handle, but Bates said in a trembling voice, “You mustn't go in there, Miss Maria! There's nothing that can be done – the Master's shot himself!'

Mrs Minchin collapsed in a dead faint.

Amelia stared at her sister. “Maria, what must we do?”

Maria pulled herself together with an effort. “Bates, send for the doctor. He needs to see to Mother, and he can tell us what to do about... about...” She gestured at the study door.

When the doctor arrived, he first looked at Mrs Minchin, who had recovered from her fainting fit and was once more in the grip of hysterics, despite liberal application of smelling salts. He gave her a strong sedative and ordered her carried up to her bedchamber, which was attended to by Amelia and Bates. Then he went into the study. Maria waited anxiously outside.

After a few minutes, the doctor re-emerged looking very grave. “I strongly suggest you send for your father's solicitor, Miss Minchin, as soon as possible. This affair will have to be reported to the Coroner, and there will be an inquest. I will send attendants to remove the body for the autopsy.”

“He will be autopsied? But when can he be buried? I will need to arrange the funeral.”

“I'm sorry, Miss Minchin,” the doctor said gently, “but there will be no funeral. As your father committed suicide, he must be buried quietly on the north side of the churchyard.”

As Maria stared at him in shock, he quietly took his leave of her.

Amelia came downstairs as the door closed behind the doctor. Her eyes were red-rimmed, but to Maria's relief, she appeared to be quite calm.

“Mother is sleeping, Maria. I think it will be several hours before she awakes.”

“I'm glad of it, for there is much to be done, and I don't think she will be much help. First, we must change into plain, dark clothes; we will need to have the dressmaker come discreetly to make proper mourning clothes for us. The doctor recommended my sending for father's solicitor; I shall do that at once. Then I will write to our relatives. Lastly, I think we must write to our fiances to tell them what has happened. I think it better that they should find out from us rather than through gossip.” She sighed. “I fear that will not go well. They will be perfectly within their rights to break our engagements in view of Father's suicide. George will certainly do so, and I am tolerably sure that John will follow suit. How we will live from now on depends on what provisions Father has made for us, taking into account Edward's death. The solicitor must advise us about that.”

xxxxxxxx

The next day Maria received a letter from the solicitor, informing her that he would be attending the inquest two days hence, and would take the liberty of calling on them immediately afterwards. In the same post were letters from their fiances. As Maria expected, George had written to break off their engagement. He expressed his condolences, and wished her family the best for the future.

Maria laughed bitterly. “That is easy for him to say; he does not have to live for the rest of his life with the stigma of suicide in his family.”

“I am so sorry, Maria!”

“Do not trouble yourself – it is what I expected. What does John have to say?”

“He writes to send his condolences to us all. He says that he realises that we will not want outside company at the moment, but begs leave to call on me in two days. In the meantime, if there is anything he can do to be of assistance, I must send word to him at once.”

“Well,” said Maria, surprised, “that sounds quite promising. Perhaps there is something to be said for love after all!”

xxxxxxxx

Mr Minchin's solicitor called after the inquest as he had promised. Bates showed him into the sitting room, where the sisters were waiting for him.

“Miss Minchin, Miss Amelia Minchin,“ he said, bowing by way of greeting. “Where is your mother?”

“She is indisposed at present, and unable to receive callers,” answered Maria.

“She must be here,” the solicitor stated. “What I have to say affects all of you. Please fetch her.” His tone brooked no denial.

Amelia looked at Maria. “Should I...?”

 Maria nodded, and Amelia left the room. Maria and the solicitor waited in silence for Amelia's return with Mrs Minchin.

When they returned, the solicitor greeted Mrs Minchin then waited for the two ladies to be seated. He himself remained standing.

Maria was the first to break the silence. “I asked you to come here because I need to know what provisions my father has made for us, so that I can decide whether we may be able to continue living as we are, or whether we will need to economise in some way.”

“I am afraid it is not as simple as that, Miss Minchin. As you may or may not know, in this country suicide is a crime unless insanity is present. That was the purpose of the inquest – to determine whether your father was insane when he took his own life. The jury decided that he was sane, which means he is guilty of a felony.”

“That is a great pity,” commented Maria somewhat impatiently, “but I fail to see how it is relevant. Father is dead, and cannot be prosecuted for his crime.”

“That is certainly true, but nevertheless it will have an effect on your family, and that is what you must concern yourselves with. The penalty for felony is the forfeiture of the criminal's estate, and that applies even after death. I am in the unfortunate position of having to tell you that all your father's assets have been frozen and that the bailiffs will come at the end of the month to take possession of this house and its contents. You will have to be out of the house by that time, and you may take only your personal possessions with you. Anything that has not been expressly given to you must remain here. Now, if you will excuse me, I must take my leave. I regret that I am no longer in a position to advise you.” He bowed, and immediately took his departure.

As the sisters looked after him in horror, Mrs Minchin spoke for the first time. “Maria, you must write to all our relatives at once! Someone will have to take us in!”

Maria shook her head. “I have already done so, Mother. Each and every one has written back to disown us. We are completely ruined!” She buried her head in her hands and burst into a paroxysm of tears.

Mrs Minchin let out a piercing scream, then started rocking to and fro in her chair, laughing, crying and babbling to herself.

Amelia looked from one to the other, her mind reeling as she tried desperately to decide what to do.

Into this scene of chaos came Amelia's fiance, pushing his way past Bates, who was trying to deny him entry.

“John! What are you doing here? You shouldn't have come – haven't you heard what is to become of us?”

“Yes, I know all of it – I have come straight from the inquest to see you. We will have to talk about our future – but later. For now...” He turned to Bates. “Fetch the doctor immediately, please. If he makes any difficulty, tell him I will be responsible for his fees.”

The butler left hastily.

“Amelia, would you bring the smelling salts for your mother?”

“Yes, of course!' Amelia ran out of the room.

John turned his attention to Maria, sitting down next to her and taking her hand. “Maria, try to calm yourself. All will be well; I will see to it! You need to do whatever can be done for your mother while we wait for the doctor to come.”

With an effort Maria pulled herself together. Her mother was now sitting quite still, staring unseeingly into space. Maria went to her and called her name, shaking her slightly when she didn't respond, to no avail. The smelling salts brought by Amelia likewise had no effect.

When the doctor came, he spent several minutes trying to bring Mrs Minchin to her senses, but only succeeded in bringing about a return to the rocking and babbling nonsense. He shook his head, and turned to the sisters and John. “I have seen this before. The shocks she has undergone have unhinged her, and I think it is unlikely she will improve. I would recommend laudanum for the periods of agitation, and she must be watched at all times to ensure that she doe not harm herself. You may consult an alienist for a second opinion if you wish, but I doubt his opinion will be any different. He will probably suggest that your mother be placed in an asylum, which I agree would be the best option. Now, you must excuse me; I have other patients to see.” He looked at John. “I will send you my bill, sir. Good day to you all.” He took his leave.

 John said, “Amelia, I need to talk to you.”

“I will put mother to bed, so that you may have some privacy,” said Maria. “We have some laudanum left; I will give her a dose.” She attempted to get her mother to stand. To her relief, her mother did so, and blindly followed where she was led, as if she were sleepwalking. Maria heard voices start up in the sitting room as she and her mother climbed the stairs.

Maria took as long as she could to get her mother settled so that Amelia and John could have plenty of time to talk. She considered what John's marriage to Amelia might do for her future. She knew that John had enough wealth to support all three remaining members of her family, and decided it would be best that their mother be placed in an asylum. Then she would persuade John and Amelia to travel. She would go along too, and with luck would be able to meet an eligible suitor and marry him without delay before he found out too much about her background. Yes, John was right – all would be well. She descended the stairs, intending to wait in the hall until all was settled between John and Amelia.

But when John came out of the sitting room, he was looking grave. He saw Maria waiting outside, and said to her, “I am sorry, Maria. I have done what I could, and I wish you both well. I must bid you farewell now.” He left the house.

From the sitting room came the sound of Amelia crying.

With a feeling of dread creeping over her, Maria went to her sister and sat next to her. “Amelia, what has happened? I thought from what John said he intended to honour your engagement!”

Amelia turned a tear-stained face to her. “He did, but I could not allow his reputation to suffer as it would. I have broken things off between us.”

“You did WHAT?!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot device I used to arrange the ruin of the Minchins came from this sentence I found in the depths of a Wikipedia article while googling for 19th Century nasties I could get the family caught up in:
> 
> "By 1879, English law began to distinguish between suicide and homicide, although suicide still resulted in forfeiture of estate."


	3. The Struggle Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Minchin sisters confront the inevitable.

“You did WHAT?!” Maria leapt to her feet and began pacing up and down the sitting room. She started ranting and raving at Amelia. “How could you do this to us? You alone had the power to save us from ruin and you refused to do it!”

 “But Maria, I couldn't ask him...”

“You didn't NEED to ask him! He wanted you to marry him despite everything that has happened.”

“But he said...”

“I don't care what he said! Since you will not marry him it is irrelevant!”

“He will help...”

“What can he do to 'help' if you are not married to him? You have condemned us all to the workhouse!”

Amelia suddenly lost her patience and slapped her sister across the face. “Maria Minchin, for once in your life you will LISTEN to me!!”

Maria stopped speaking, shocked, one hand held to her cheek.

“Even though I insisted on breaking our engagement, John is determined to do what he can to help us. He has a house in London that he has not used for a while and says he can do perfectly well without. He proposes to rent it to us for one guinea per year, with the possibility to buy it when circumstances permit.”

Maria had regained her composure during this speech. “That is very generous of him, but even with a roof over our heads, what are we to live on? We have no income.”

 “I think we should open a school. We have been well-educated and you, Maria are positively clever, and you always know what to do, and how to make sure it is done. You must be the Head Mistress, and I will help out wherever I am needed; just tell me what you want me to do, and I will do it.”

“But again, how are we to make a start without an income?”

“John will assist us with setting up the school, and he will canvass his acquaintances, relations and business partners to find us pupils to start us off.”

“What is to become of our mother? She has become quite mad, and should be in an asylum. Who will send their daughters to people whose mother is in an asylum?”

“We will care for her ourselves, in our own private apartment. No-one will see her, and we can hire an attendant to watch her when we have to be in the school.”

“You mean you will look after her, since it is your fault we are in this situation! I will have nothing to do with it. She must be well dosed with laudanum at all times, so she will not call attention to herself.”

“Very well, Maria, I will take care of her.”

“Well then, it seems that this is what we must do. I can think of no alternative, since you have turned down our only other option.”

“You are never going to tire of reminding me of that, aren't you, Maria?”

Maria sniffed, and gave no answer. Instead she turned her mind to the running of the school. “I will need few servants at first. You may make yourself useful by doing the job of the housekeeper, which will be quite a substantial economy. So I will need a cook, a parlourmaid to answer the door and serve tea to prospective parents. Then I think I can manage with two or three other servants to assist the cook, do the cleaning, run errands and do all the other chores which need to be done. I will hire girls from an orphanage; they will come cheap and be grateful for the work. I will do most of the teaching; there must be visiting masters for French and drawing at the start. If the school prospers I can add more subjects to the curriculum.” She turned to Amelia. “Well, it seems it can be done, and it must suffice. Tell John that we accept his kind offer.”

“I will write to him immediately.” Amelia headed for the door to fetch her writing equipment. Before she left the room she turned to Maria and said hesitantly, “I think that once the school is established, we will be happy again, you know.”

Maria silently turned her back on Amelia, waiting till Amelia had left before saying bitterly, “You may be happy again, but I never will.” A single tear trickled down her face as she went to her room to pack those few things she was allowed to take with her.

 


End file.
